The invention relates to a line storage device. More particularly, the invention relates to a devices which allows effective storage of lines of all types, including extension cords, ropes, and the like on a reel, and allows a selected length thereof to be easily dispensed for use.
Line storage, especially extension cord storage, is a pervasive problem. Any line storage solution attempts to reconcile the dual goals of keeping the line free from tangles, while making the line readily accessible.
In addition, it is desirable that the line have sufficient length to be useable for any foreseeable application, although a considerably shorter length might often be necessary for a specific job. These two goals are also difficult to reconcile--a lengthy cord can be unmanageable in an application where only a short one is required, and a cord too short is clearly unusable in certain situations when greater length is needed.
Other attempts at solutions have resulted in various configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,979 to Koehler discloses a cord reel designed for use with an electrical cord.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.